My sweet Bennett!
by yolione13
Summary: Kol finds himself in a compromising position when he tries to convince Bonnie to drop the veil permanently.


My sweet Bennett.

Summary: Kol finds himself in a compromising position when he tries to convince Bonnie to drop the veil permanently.

"Bonnie….Bonnie…l can smell your fear…" Kol screamed. "Don't be a tease….love…"

Bonnie ran deeper and deeper into the cave. The curves and hidden passages started to look the same. She ran deeper and deeper in the maze. She was having trouble catching her breath. Her chest was pounding…her heart was racing. Was this the way she was going to die…being chased by a psychotic vampire with no remorse or respect for human life. Damn Elena and her obsession with those bloodsuckers. She remembered a time when the only thing she worried about were boys, exams hell even prom. Now she had to worry about being used and abused by every vampire that steps foot in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie…where are you sweetheart…"

Kol yelled. He smelled her fear from far. Her fear intoxicated his senses. Its rich aroma mesmerized his body. He closed his eyes and listened to her heart beating…quick…quick…slow…quick…quick…slow…his mouth started to salivate. "Bonnie…I love the way your heart is beating faster just for me…"

Bonnie stopped at the sight of the dual tunnels in front of her. If she went right would she be safe. Would she be able to escape? If she went left would Kol find her? What was she going to do? Think Bonnie…think. Look around is there anything familiar in any way…the walls…no nothing familiar. The light drifted into and out of different corridors. Wait what about the tunnel where Esther's coffin was found. That corridor were sealed by magic. No vampire can pass through. Bonnie started to run. She tried to keep her breath even so she could reach the right tunnel. Almost there…almost there Bonnie. Keep going…Bonnie….keep going….

Kol smirked. She was getting closer. He can almost taste her blood boiling. He smelled her frustration she was circling. She was getting closer…closer…

"Bonnie…come out come out wherever you are…" Kol licked his lips. "I won't bite…too hard…." Kol heard a rock start to roll. He flashed towards it.

Bonnie was starting to get tired. Her legs were starting to give out. She had to make it…she had to make it…come on Bonnie push yourself. She looked back for a second…shit...Kol was closing in on her. She took a deep breath and tried to keep going. She looked towards the tunnel almost there…

Agh…no…Bonnie's foot twisted…her hands covering her face…she was falling slowly…slowly…thump. Bonnie get up…Bonnie get up…you have to get up…She lifted her head it was pounding…she hit a rock. Blood started to drip…one by one. She smelled blood. Shit…if she smelled it Kol must be going crazy. She tried to lift herself up. She saw a shadow coming closer. " Stay away…stay away…" She lifted her hands and started to chant. The dark shadow was flung across to the nearest wall.

"That was not nice…little witch…I just want to play…" Kol said getting up walking towards Bonnie. The smell of her blood drove him wild. She had hit her head when she tripped over the rock. He smiled. The gods had smiled on him. This was going to easier then he thought.

Bonnie shook her head. She was tired of running. It was foolish to think she could outrun an original. "What do you want Kol…" Bonnie got up as straight as possible. She winced in pain her ankle was badly twisted.

"I want you to drop veil…permanently. " Kol said grinning.

"You know I can't do that…" She squared her jaw.

"I don't think I made myself clear…I didn't ask you…" Kol said walking slowly towards her. His hazel eyes dancing all over her. His stare stopped at the gash in the side of her head. He bit his lip.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. His look changed from annoyance to hunger. She gulped. She was in trouble…serious trouble. "I am not going to let Silas roam the earth…can't you see that? I thought you were the one that was so gun hoe on not allowing that to happen…"

Kol smirked. "I was until your friend killed me…" He screamed.

Bonnie' s eyes opened. She raised her hand in front of her stopping him from getting closer. Her breathing started to become erratic. If he wasn't so damn sexy maybe she could think of a plan to get out of here. No…Bonnie stop what are you doing…he's Kol…evil…completely sinful.

Kol heard her pulse start to race. Her breathing was becoming uncontrollable. She smirked. He kept walking closer. Her hand felt so soft. He felt the warmth of her fingertips starting to creep up all over him. He suppressed a moan. He had to touch her…play with her. Kol grabbed her hand. Bonnie' s eyes widen for a second. He brought her hand to his mouth. He grazed her knuckles with his bottom lip. He stopped briefly pausing kissing each knuckle one by one. She gasped closing her eyes. She felt his lips as he paused and puckered slowly…painfully slow. He smirked as she closed her eyes. She shut her eyes tight trying to resist him. He grinned looking at her fight her more basic instincts.

"What are you doing…?" Bonnie uttered her voice showing the strain she felt inside. She wanted to hate him…she wanted to shrink from his touch…but she couldn't. His touch wasn't cold and sinister it was…incandescently soft.

Kol looked up at her she had a damn frown on her face. She gave him a weary look. She wanted to be afraid…but the way he held her told her not to be. "I like feisty little things with sharp tongues…" He said as he pulled her close to him. She gasped. She was starting to blush. Kol wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer towards him. She bit her lip trying not to moan as she felt his chest on hers. He leaned in and brushed his lips on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes his breath was tickling her neck sending the sweetest sensations all over her body. He kissed her neck softly at first. He smiled when he felt her body tremble.

"Kol…wha…what are you doing…?" She managed to mutter as she suppressed another moan.

"I'm persuading you sweetheart…" Kol lifted his head and looked into her emerald eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes…Bonnie…"

Bonnie gulped. She tried not to look at him but his hazel eyes were enchanting. Bonnie saw the grin on his face appear. She rolled her eyes. She tried to concentrate on giving his mind a few dozen aneurysms. She narrowed her brows to concentrate on his mind.

Kol saw the look of determination in her eyes and smiled. He reached over and gave her bottom a tight squeeze.

Bonnie hissed. She closed her eyes. She gasped she felt her lungs tightening.

Kol leaned in and kissed Bonnie' s soft lips. Her eyes widen in shook. She tried to push him away but felt her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. His lips crushed hers with an insatiable fire. She opened her mouth to sigh giving him an invitation for more. He plunged his tongue into her mouth caressing her lips. Their tongues danced with fervor. Bonnie tangled her hands in his soft brown locks. He pulled away from her tempting lips to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes waiting for her to slap him…kick him…pull away. She hadn't. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him again…more forcefully. He responded quickly. He pulled her up grabbing the sides of her legs towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightening her legs securely around him. He grasped her skirt and lifted it over her hips. She grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton his buttons one by one. She finished with the last button and ran her nails all over his chest. He moaned. She pushed his shirt off his shoulder dropping it onto the floor.

Kol ripped her black thong off with one hand. She gasped. She kissed his neck biting his neck in retaliation. "Be careful love…I like to bite too…" Kol smirked as he placed his finger deep into her… his finger became saturated with her wet essence. He moved his finger slowly giving Bonnie the sweetest torture she could endure. He felt her start to tighten. He moved his fingers deeper making her arch her back screaming for more. He leaned in and kissed her neck slowly…licking her collarbone. She sighed. He kissed the top of her chest licking and kissing all of the beautiful brown skin that was exposed from the top of her v neck dress. He used his teeth to nibble and tease her skin. Bonnie leaned back giving him access to her wanton skin. He kissed her shoulder leaving nibbles and bites all along the way. He brought her strap down her shoulder gingerly using his teeth. Bonnie' s heart started to pound faster. She became inpatient she needed to feel more of him on her skin…She pulled her dressed down giving Kol an eyeful. Kol smiled her bare breast tantalized his senses. He kissed and teased each breast one at a time. He licked and pulled her taunt nipples sending a ripple of gratification throughout her body. She was dripping wet in need.

He smirked as he felt her tighten around his finger. He took out his finger and licked the sweet nectar off his finger. He sucked his finger until it was bone dry.

Bonnie opened her eyes slightly. She felt her body start to over heat. She unbuckled his pants and freed him from them. She grabbed him giving his shaft a small squeeze. Kol groaned. She started stroking him slowly…at first until she heard him hiss…she increased her speed. Kol' s eyes darken. He grabbed her hand and put her index finger in his mouth. He sucked her finger…gently biting them with the tips of his human teeth. Bonnie moaned as she felt him plunge himself deep into her core. She held onto his shoulders as he attacked her core. He lunged into her holding her hips guiding his movements.

"Faster…deeper…"

Kol deepen his thrust squeezing her closer to him. His thrusts conquering her faster…deeper…

"Oh….fuck…yes…" Bonnie screamed.

Kol thrusted faster…deeper…into her until he felt her start to shutter underneath him. She tightened her legs around his waist encouraging him to continue. Kol groaned. He continued his sweet torture until the ripples of passion they felt started to die down.

Kol held her trying to catch his breath. Bonnie closed her eyes hugging her arms around his neck. Her heart was pounding like a wild drum. Kol listened to the way Bonnie's heart danced in her chest. He held her until her heart continued a slower rhythm. He released his grip on her legs. She slid off of him slowly. She bent down on the nearest boulder. She looked at him as he started to pull his pants up.

"Bonnie…" Kol looked at her waiting for her to say something anything.

She remained silent. She got up and started to fix her dress. She touched her hair fixing the stray strands.

"You were wonderful sweetheart…" Kol grinned.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Your not too bad yourself…." Bonnie saw his shirt next the boulder. She bent over and picked it up.

"Be careful sweetheart…I'm getting very naughty thoughts…" Kol said enjoying the view.

She snorted. She rolled her eyes. "Here catch…" She said throwing his shirt at him.

Kol caught the shirt and put it on. "Thanks sweetheart…" He finished buttoning his shirt and started to walk towards her. She had her hands on her hips. She smirked. Kol took a few steps and then bumped into an invisible wall. He frowned. He held his hands up feeling the barrier. "What the…"

"Yeh about that…I had a blast but you know I can't very well let you stop me from dropping the view permanently…"

"Bonnie…what the…" Kol said trying to bang the wall down.

"Sorry but Silas has to be stopped…" Bonnie said blowing a kiss to the frustrated original behind the magical wall. She looked back and smiled. She would remember Kol and those sweet hazel eyes for a long time to come…


End file.
